


Into the New

by Rubyray248



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mystery Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyray248/pseuds/Rubyray248
Summary: After a year away from the NCIS LA team Nell Jones decides to take a new job in Washington DC. Director Vance has assigned her to work with A new team. A new job comes with new challenges for the former intelligence Analyst.  NCIS and NCISLA New Crossover series.
Series: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Into the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year away from the NCIS LA team Nell Jones decides to take a new job in Washington DC. Director Vance has assigned her to work with A new team. A new job comes with new challenges for the former intelligence Analyst. NCIS and NCISLA New Crossover series.

Into the New  
Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS, or NCISLA or its Characters.  
After a year away from the NCIS LA team Nell Jones decides to take a new job in Washington DC. Director Vance has assigned her to work with A new team. A new job comes with new challenges for the former intelligence Analyst. NCIS and NCISLA New Crossover series.  
This was an idea I have had ever since I started watching the series a few months ago. I have not seen all the episodes and do not know too much about Nells background. So, I hope you like what I have come up and decided to share. I also have plans to continue this as a series of fanfictions.  
Chapter 1 

The drive to Washington had been long and draining. Nell Jones was tired from the trip but also eager to start her new job. She had only arrived yesterday and checked in to a hotel which would be her temporary living quarters until she found a place to stay.   
She knew this job would be somewhat different then her old job and she was looking forward to working with the Washington DC Major Crimes Task force she had heard so much about. She was also looking forward to doing more field work.  
Her job as an Intelligence analyst for NCIS had not required much time out of the office. There were times when she was needed out in the field. She found it challenging and her life was in danger many of those times, but she knew she was doing her part to help the team. She had been with the team for ten years she never thought she would stay past day one. She was told her boss Hetty did not have a liking to intelligence analysts when she first started working for the Special ops team. But she was eager to prove herself. It did not take long before the team she was working for became a surrogate family. Even her boss Hetty had come around. Now they were as close as a grandmother and granddaughter. She cared for her and she knew that she would miss being away from Hetty and the team. But her personal life had taken a sudden change that she had not predicted. Her mother’s health had declined she did her best to take care of her mother and work at the same time, but it had taken a toll on her. She wanted to be there for both of her families, but she knew she was stretching herself too thin to the point that she was willing to quit her job. Her friend Kensi Blye had urged her to take some time away to figure out what she really wanted to do.   
Within a few weeks of taking the time off her mother’s health had declined to the point where she needed her more. She knew she was not going to be able continue working and take care of her mother at the same time, so she took a temporary leave of absence. It was a hard decision, but she knew she had made the right decision. Spending time with her mother the last few months of her life was something she would never regret. Nell was glad she was there for her and her mother appreciated everything she had done for her. Unfortunately, the time with her mother had come to an end and a few months after she left NCIS her mother had passed away peacefully in her sleep.   
The grief from the loss of her mom had overwhelmed her to the point where she did not think she was going to be able to handle going back to the NCIS right away. So Hetty had told her to take the time she needed, and she would have a job waiting for her whenever she decided to come back. She was grateful to the woman who had been her mentor over the years but in the end, she felt she needed a change. She wanted something different she just didn’t know what.  
About a week ago Director Vance had called her and offered her a job opportunity working for the Major Crimes Task Force temporarily. She was eager to get back to work and the opportunity would be a good change for her. So, she accepted ready for the new challenge.  
Now she was here in Washington D.C. outside the large building that would be her new job home for the next few months.   
She heard her phone beep and pulled it out of her jacket pocket. It was a text from her former boyfriend and best friend Eric with whom she had stayed in touch with over the last few months.   
“You got this, partner!” He always seemed to know the right time to text her. they had a strange relationship that way. No matter how far way they were from each other they just knew when one of them had to be there for the other. She had missed working with her old Special ops buddy. They struggled to work with each other the first year. Her eagerness to prove herself in the beginning of their relationship had gotten on his nerves. He didn’t like anyone moving in on his territory. Not long after they realized they had a lot in common and eventually became best friends then it turned into something more. She had fallen for her best friend hard and for years she had waited for him to see her as someone other than a friend. Eventually she learned that for years he had felt the same way. They were a couple for about a year when her mother got sick. She knew she could not give him what he needed in a girlfriend, so she ended it much to his disappointment. It was hard and she had come to regret that decision and to this day she still had feelings for him. They remained good friends after the breakup which she was grateful for, but they mainly had contacted each other through email and text. They hadn’t been faced to face for months. He had also left NCIS to pursue a dream of his. He and his friends had currently been in the process of starting up their own tech company. He had been traveling much more these days gaining sponsorship for the new programing he was developing, so they didn’t have much time to spend together.   
“Thanks Eric. I needed that.” She texted him back.   
“Miss you.” He texted back.  
“Miss you too.” She texted back then put her cellphone on silent and put it back in her pocket. She didn’t want it ringing during her meeting with Vance.  
Once again Nell looked up at the building and sighed. She walked into the building and showed Security her NCIS special agent badge. She was told to wait, and someone would be escorting her to Director Vance’s office.   
She did her best to appear confident as she waited for her escort. Nell had waited only a few minutes when a blond woman appeared coming from the Elevator and approached her with a friendly smile. She introduced herself as Jack Slone.  
The woman had put her completely at ease as they talked on their way to Director Vance’s office.   
“So Director Vance has told me you were an NCIS intelligence analyst and Special Agent in LA.  
“Yes, for about 10 years but I took a few months off to help my family.”  
“I read that in your file I’m sorry to hear about your mother you must have been close.”  
Nell nodded “Yes, we were. I’m glad I took some time to be with her though.”  
Jack nodded “This is a big step for you if you decide to take this new job opportunity. Do you feel you’re ready for it.”  
Nell smiled. “I’m always up for a new challenge!”  
Jack smiled “This is going to be somewhat different from your old job, but I think it will be good for you. You will be working with an awesome team I urge you to learn what you can from them while you are here.”  
Nell nodded eager to meet the new team she would be working with and nervous that she would not fit in with them as well.  
“So, you worked with Hetty.”  
“Yes, have you met her.”  
“I have had the pleasure a few times she is one incredible woman. The things she has seen and done. The people she knows. I always enjoy her stories.”  
“She is an incredible woman and she has taught me a lot. I will always be grateful I had that chance.”  
Jack nodded. The Elevator brought the two of them upwards and landed on the floor of the Directors office.   
Jack knocked on the director’s door “Come in.” Nell heard a voice on the other side of the door. Jack opened the door for the both and Jack led Nell in the room.  
Director Vance had put down the file he was looking at and looked up at Nell. “Ah Miss Jones I’m glad you made it here safely. Are you ready to get to work?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Great well I briefed you over the phone so we will unfortunately will have to make this a quick meeting I have a conference call with SECNAV in a few minutes so Jack will introduce you to the team.”  
“Sounds great”  
“We will talk soon Miss Jones.” He said as he picked up the phone inadvertently dismissing them. The man was busy he was lead Director for all of NCIS, so she wasn’t surprised that there meeting had been brief.  
Jack led her to the stairway Nell could not help but notice the difference in this office and her former office in LA. The new office she would be working in had desks like the bullpen Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi worked. These desks however were spread out and had cubicles that separated the different departments.   
Nell followed Jack who lead them towards the first set of cubicles that housed several desks with a large screen tv in the middle. It reminded her of the Bullpen back at OPS however, it was less decorated and missing the comfortable couch that she and her coworkers used to hang out after a long day at work.  
Nell noted the three agents who all looked over curiously as Nell and Jack approached them.   
“I would like you to meet NCIS Special Agent Nell Jones she will be working with you for the next few months.”  
Nell noted there was two men and a woman. The woman who was young possibly the same age as her had long blond hair. One gentleman was dressed in a suit the other gentlemen was dressed in casual attire.  
The nervous tension that had been building up inside of her had come to its highpoint as the three Special agents studied her. It was always a challenge for her to be seen as an equal among other agents she worked with in the past. It had taken years for her to prove to her other team members that there was more to her then a young girl with brains. She took down many criminals in her experience with NCIS. Maybe not as many as Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks, but she did prove her worth during her times she was sent out in the field. She pushed her insecure feeling to the side and smiled at them.   
“Nell this is Agent Timothy McGee, He is our senior Agent in charge. This is Special Agent Eleanor Bishop and Special Agent Nicolas Torres. Where’s Gibbs? Jack asked the team. The three of them shrugged. “He took a phone call and walked out.” the pretty blond woman had told her.  
Well, Nell I will leave you here to get acquainted. Let me know if you need anything.” She smiled then walked off leaving Nell.   
The gentlemen whose name is was McGee steeped forward to shake her hand. “So, you are the new Probie nice to meet you.” He said shaking her hand. “Vance told us you were coming to work with us.”  
“Ellie. The blond introduced herself.” Were glad you’re here. So your from LA.” The woman’s friendly smile put her at ease.   
“Yes, for 11 years it has been my home.”  
“I’ve always wanted to go to California I always wanted to try surfing it’s on my bucket list.”  
“You never told us you wanted to go to surfing, Bishop.” Nick Torres said walking over to them.   
“Well you never asked.” She told him.   
Nick Torres shook her hand. “Welcome, to the team. New girl.”   
“Thanks, it’s good to be here. So, what are you working on right now? Anything I can do to help.” She said eager to get to work.   
“We are just catching up on some paperwork.”   
“Your desk is over here” McGee told her pointing to the desk next to Torres.  
“Oh, and you might want to memorize this! Ellie told her handing her a small notebook. Nell took the small notebook and glanced at it. ‘Gibbs Rules’  
“Hum. Thanks.” She said curiously. She started to sit at the desk when an gentleman with short grayish hair walked up. “Nell Jones. Special agent Gibbs.” He said introducing himself.   
‘Oh, Nice to meet you. She held out her hand to shake he shook it then turned from her then looked at the three other agents.   
“You three grab you gear we have a case. Address on your phones. Jimmy will meet you there.”  
“You got it boss.” McGee told him.   
“Gibbs your coming right? Bishop asked him.   
“Meet you there.” He told her.  
She nodded and grabbed her gear and followed McGee and Torres to the elevator.  
Gibbs looked back at Nell and stared her down. She just stood there awkwardly not sure what she should be doing at the moment. She could not get a read on him   
“Am I in trouble already because I’ve only been here 5 minutes, I mean how much trouble can I get in right?”  
Gibbs continued to stare, and his frown turned into a slight grin. Not in trouble Jones. Ive heard a lot about you. It seems your former team mates weren’t so eager for you to leave them. Any particular reason you had took the job here in DC.   
“Just needed a change that’s all. Listen I realize it will take time for me to prove myself even if that means ill have to stay here and do paperwork for the next few weeks and that’s fine, I have no problem with that. I just want to help you and your team however in whatever capacity you need me.”   
“That’s good to know.” Gibbs told her simply. He walked over to his desk and pulled up a large black backpack. “You’ll be needing this today.”  
“Sweet. Then she looked up at Gibbs who eyed her. “I mean thank you, sir.” She bit her lip and grabbed the bag.   
“Time for you to dust off those field work skills you have Jones.”  
“Consider them dusted sir.” She smiled she was surprised she was going out in the field her first day.   
She followed Gibbs the elevator. When the doors shut there was nothing but silence on the way down. They headed towards a black Dodge Charger.   
“Lieutenant William P Jones of the United States Marine core served six times saving countless lives in the process. Retired ten years ago. From what I here he is a good man, Loyal, brave. There is few like him.” Gibbs said suddenly breaking the silence as they drove towards the scene.   
She was surprised. She should have known that her dad had something to do with her being here. He must have made a call. She thought it might have been Hetty, but she didn’t realize that he knew she worked for NCIS. Due to her special agent statice in NCISLA Special OPS no one was supposed to know that she worked for them. Her sister had found out a few years ago but she knew it would have been unsafe to revel her true job to her parents. So, she had told them she was a journalist. He must have found out the truth.  
“So is that that why I’m here. Is that why Vance wanted me to come to D.C. did my dad have something to do with this.”   
“Jones. I’ve heard from several sources that you are in the looking for a career change. I have looked into you and your history with NCIS. I was looking for a new field agent. So, I made some calls and your name popped up several times. I think you might be a good fit for our team.” Nell noted that Gibbs neither confirmed nor denied that her father might have something to do with this.   
“Well thank you, sir.”   
“You can call me Gibbs.   
“So, have you ever met my father. I read that you were a marine as well.”  
“Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure.” Gibbs told her.   
Nell noted that they had stopped at a Café not far from the navy yard. “Is this the scene?” Nell asked as Gibbs got out of the car.   
“Nope this is just where I get my coffee. I have a feeling I’m going to need it.”  
“Oh.” She said standing by the car. Not sure what she should be doing at this point.   
“Gibbs turned back to her. “You coming or what?”  
“Hell yeah. I could use a couple of cups myself.” Nell said. Gibbs smiled as Nell followed him. She had a feeling she was going to like her new job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year away from the NCIS LA team Nell Jones decides to take a new job in Washington DC. Director Vance has assigned her to work with A new team. A new job comes with new challenges for the former intelligence Analyst. NCIS and NCISLA New Crossover series.

Into the New.   
I do not own NCIS or NCISLA or the Characters.  
Chapter 2.  
Gibbs and Nell arrived on scene shortly after the other members of the team.   
The scene of the current case was at the residence of James and Judy Keen. It was in the suburbs of Washington DC called South Kensington.   
The first thing that Nell noticed when they arrived was a large white truck parked in the front yard. A large advertisement on the side of the truck read Treadway Pool Company.  
Gibbs parked his black Challenger on the side next to McGee’s car.  
“Looks like someone is getting a pool.” Nell noted getting out of the car.  
“Not today.” Gibbs retorted.   
Nell followed Gibbs towards the backyard McGee walked over to them when he saw them approach.   
“What do you have, McGee.” Gibbs said.  
“So, the owners were in the process of installing a pool in their backyard when they found a skeleton dressed in a marine uniform. Bishop and Torres are still interviewing the couple right now. Jimmy found an ID that was found on the body, you’re never going to guess who it is Boss.  
Gibbs just stared at McGee. He was not in the mood for guessing games.  
Remember that cold case we worked on two years ago. The missing Sergeant that we were looking for and never found.   
“Derek Ross.” Gibbs nodded.  
Yep its him at least we think it is. Jimmy is going to crosscheck the dental records just to be sure.“  
“We investigated this case back in 2018.” Gibbs told Nell. “Girlfriend reported him missing. The sergeant had no family. He enlisted right after graduating high school. He did two tours in Afghanistan. He was home on leave when he went missing.”  
Nell nodded. “I remember reading about the case. Suspects?  
“The two we did have had viable alibis.” Gibbs told her  
“What about the Sergeant’s record? Nell asked  
“Clean record though out his service.”   
Nell nodded.   
“So has the body been here the whole time?”  
“We think so.” McGee told her.   
“Okay so I will pull up files from the case from two years ago. I will also locate where his girlfriend is residing right now.” Nell told them.   
“Just hold off on contacting her yet until we know for sure its him.” Gibbs told her.  
“Yes sir.” Nell told him and left the two of them and headed back to the car to get her tablet.  
“Do the others know yet?” Gibbs asked Jimmy.  
“Yep, I told them   
Bishop Is interviewing the Keens now. They had just bought the property a few months ago.  
Torres is with the pool contractors right now interviewing them.  
I’m going to check surveillance cameras and send the footage to Kasie.  
“Good Work. McGee.”  
……………………………………………………………..  
Torres was looking a little agitated when Gibbs walked over to him.   
“I mean it was crazy, man. When I dug the hole, the homey was just lying there… right Trip.” Manny one of the contractors told him.  
“Yeah, Man. I was like shocked man.” Trip said.   
“So, do you two own the company.” Clearly, Torres was getting nothing this from these guys.   
“Oh No Man that would be our boss, Berny.”   
“Have you contacted your boss and let him know about all this.” Torres asked them.  
“Trip did.”  
“No, I thought you did, Manny!”   
“No, I told you to do it.”  
Gibbs was getting annoyed. “Will you two idiots shut up.” They immediately stopped arguing and looked at Gibbs. “So, let me get this straight your boss does not know that you found a body this morning.” Gibbs continued.   
They both looked at each other then looked back at Gibbs and shook their heads at the same time.   
“Torres.”  
“I will contact the owner and let him know.”  
“You two.” He looked at the two men who stood there “I will have more questions for you later. Don’t leave yet.”   
“Awe man I was hoping we could leave early.” Manny said.  
“Would you prefer to wait in a jail cell?”  
“No Man we cool. Well stay.” Manny told him fast.  
“Alright then.” Gibbs shook his head and left the two men and walked over to where Bishop was interviewing the owners of the property.  
The woman looked clearly upset. Her husband had his arm around her. “It’s going to be okay honey.” James Keen the owner told her.  
“Is it? There is a dead body in our back yard, that is not okay. Do you know how hard it will be to sell this place, now? I mean we’ll have to at least take a 30 percent of the value.” Judy said.   
“We were planning on flipping the home and reselling the house.’ James explained. My wife is a real estate agent. She sold over twenty properties within the last three months.  
“That’s impressive.” Bishop told them. “How long ago did you buy this property.” Doing her best to get the couple back to the original question.  
“We bought it about three months ago from an older couple. They wanted to find a smaller place and when my wife saw this house, she knew it would be a good house to flip. We made them an offer on the spot. “  
“Which was clearly a mistake. They must have known the body was in the backyard or else they would not have accepted so quickly. I just knew it was too good to be true.” Judy said. “Have you looked into them, yet.”   
“We are working on that as we speak.” Gibbs told them.   
“Do you know when the body will be removed from the property.” Judy asked Bishop.  
“We are also working on that as well it shouldn’t be long.”  
“I just can’t believe this.” Judy asked. “Any idea who this person is.”  
“Its still under investigation. In the meantime, this is a crime scene we will need you two to find a place to stay until we can process the area.” Gibbs told her.  
“Okay thank You. Let us know if you have any more questions.” Judy told them. James and her headed into the house.  
Gibbs nodded “Bishop tell, Jones I want a background check on both of them.   
“You got it.”  
Ellie Bishop walked over to Nell who was leaning on the car looking down at her tablet “Hey, find anything?”  
“I did. The previous owners of the house were Jefferson and Anita Donaldson they moved to Norfolk, Virginia they are currently residing in a Senior Citizen Independent living community. A nice one at that. The have two grown sons Charles Donaldson is the owner of an architect firm in DC. Richard Donaldson the youngest is deceased he died a five years ago.   
“How did he die?” Bishop asked her.  
Nell did some tapping on her tablet. “It says here that he died in a plane crash.”  
“That’s so sad.”   
“I know.”  
“Well, we need to go over and interview them see what they know. Feel like taking a ride?”  
“Sure.”  
“We also need a background check on the James and Judy Keen.”   
“Do you think they might be involved somehow.”  
“I don’t know Gibbs wants you to look into them.” Ellie told her.   
“If there is something, I’ll find it.” She told her.  
…………………………………  
Torres walked over to Gibbs “Well I tried to contact the owner of the pool company there was no answer.   
Do you really think that the owner this pool company would be involved somehow? I mean this case is two years old.”  
“Right now, it’s one of the only leads we got. And I am trusting my gut that something is off with those two guys. Take McGee, see if you two can locate this Berny guy.” Gibbs told him.   
“On it, Boss.” Torres knew never doubt Gibbs when he is on to something. He left to find McGee.  
Bishop spotted Gibbs and walked over to him.  
“Hey Gibbs. So, Nell found an address for the former owners of the house in, Richmond, Virginia. We’re going to go interview them.” Bishop told Gibbs.  
Gibbs nodded. “Let me know what they say.”  
“Will do.”  
It was going to be a long day Gibbs could feel it in his gut. He needed coffee. Several in fact to get him through the day.  
......................  
Thanks for Reading. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Im working on finishing this story soon.


End file.
